


Midnight Tales

by lumifuer



Series: Good Night Stories [2]
Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Background Michael Fassbender, David 8 - Freeform, Fluff, Michael Fassbender fluff, Other, Prometheus - Freeform, Robot Kissess for everyone, robot kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: David finds himself confused while reading one of the books the reader borrowed him. He wants to clarify some things.





	Midnight Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Me posting new stories earlier than expected? Can’t be! I had a blast writing this part so I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as the first one!  
> It was requested ♥

“Y/N?” David’s soft voice woke me up. He was kneeling by my bed with an apologetic smile on his face.  
  
I sat up and wiped the rest of sleep off my eyes. I glanced at the alarm clock and frowned a bit. If it wasn’t for his smiling face I would begin to worry. After all, David shouldn’t be waking me up in the middle of the night.  
  
“What’s wrong?” I asked yawning, I couldn’t bring myself to be angry at him. There was a spark of curiosity in his eyes, even bigger and more noticeable than usual. Just another thing that the rest of the crew wouldn’t focus on.  
  
“Nothing,” he answered and handed me a book that he borrowed a while ago, “I just wanted to clarify a few things.”

I nodded trying my best to fight off tiredness. I let him stay in my quarter one night and it quickly became a ritual of ours. I was sharing my book collection with him and in return, he would often tell me good night stories that he heard or read while looking after us during the journey. That’s why he must have taken so long. Usually, he would devour few books within hours, the ability of his that I was so jealous of. It wasn’t like him to keep a novel longer than a day. He must have been it studying a lot.   
  
I was desperately trying to remember the main plot of the story but it didn’t ring a bell. I turned the book in my hands and read the summary on the back.  
  
“Oh,” I let out as I realized what was the main focus of the plot. It was one of a few romance novels that I owned. I wasn’t a big fan of them but every once in a while you just need to curl up under a blanket and cry some happy tears. That’s why I wasn’t able to recall the title at first, “What do you want to know?”

  
“I admired the skillful and very detailed descriptions in this story. The author must be truly a master of his craft,” he paused for a second as if he was looking for rights words, “I cannot help but wonder how does it feel to be kissed. Not necessarily in the rain, I bet it is pleasant strictly on the pages. I was hoping you could help me understand.”  
  
I chuckled and closed my eyes thinking of the best answer but nothing worthwhile showed up inside my head.  
  
“I’m hardly a poet, filling up the reports causes me a headache, let alone describing a romantic kiss,” I shrugged.  
  
“That is not entirely what I meant,” he said with a shy smile.  
  
Given it was pretty late it took me a moment to grasp the request hiding behind his words. I didn’t know whether I should blame what happened on the late night hours or the fact that I truly adored David but without giving it too much though, I leaned in and a kissed him. The sensation was strange and certainly new to me, but the least thing I would call it was bad. I cupped his face in my hands and I could feel his smile growing wider as I did so. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands at first, but he must have remembered the descriptions he’d mentioned earlier and placed one of them on my shoulder while the other one was tangled in my hair.  
  
When I finally moved away from him he seemed so truly happy that I couldn’t help but grin.  
  
“Was it anything like the descriptions in the book?” I asked amused.  
  
“It was far better than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
